


It's So Hot

by leighmeanhoe (felovabriel)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, au-non idol, i was thinking of the set for Hellevator while writing, lowkey insp by pentagon's 'runaway', minho being a sassy lil shit, minsung and changlix if you squint, woojin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felovabriel/pseuds/leighmeanhoe
Summary: Chan has something he wants to talk about.  Unfortunately, Woojin has to wait all day to hear it.





	It's So Hot

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a whole lot to this. I just...wanted some Stray Kids fluff? I've been struggling with ideas & finishing things lately, so even though I wanted to make this a whole Runaway AU, I just kind of let it be what it was.
> 
> Also, who's excited abt Seungmin being a new MC on ASC??? Chan is adorable, but I'm excited to see how Minnie does.

Sunlight lit Woojin’s lids with bright red light as he leaned his head against the back of the ratty couch. For the moment, the day was peaceful, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Seungmin and Minho would be here soon, and the rest of the group would trickle in after.

Sooner than he expected, there was a shift on the couch as someone sat next to him. He cracked an eye open, then both widened in surprise as he found Chan grinning back at him.

“You’re early,” he commented.

Chan rolled his eyes at that. Technically, there wasn’t a set time for them to arrive, but Chan was usually somewhere in the middle of the pack.

“I wanted to talk to you before the rest of the kiddos got here,” he explained, settling into Woojin’s side. Woojin let him—he could never resist Chan.

“We’re not that much older. Talking like that is only going to encourage the old man jokes,” Woojin objected. Then Chan’s words sank in and his stomach flipped. What could they possibly need to talk about? Were his feelings too obvious?

Looking down at Chan, Woojin felt his questions die in his throat. The younger boy was looking up at him seriously for once, an unreadable look in his dark eyes. Woojin stared back, his mind blank.

“Um…” Woojin managed to stutter out. Wow, so intelligent. He could kick himself for the way he was acting just because Chan was staring at him.

A grin broke out across Chan’s face, sending Woojin’s heart into another fit. This smile seemed different from the one he wore for everyone else, but Woojin didn’t want to read into it too much.

“I can hear you overthinking,” Chan broke in suddenly. He tapped Woojin’s nose playfully, and the older boy felt his cheeks flush.

“Then maybe you should tell me what’s on your mind so I can stop,” he retorted, grateful that his voice didn’t shake. Even better, his words made Chan laugh.

“Are you two being gross again?” another voice interrupted. Woojin looked up to see Minho watching them, one brow raised almost accusingly. Relief rushed through Woojin at being saved from a potentially awkward situation, but he couldn’t deny the twinge of disappointment he felt underneath.

“Yeah, wanna join?” Chan asked without hesitation. He grinned and sat up, holding his arms out to Minho. Minho snorted and shook his head, but he was grinning too.

The rest of their friends trickled in over the next few minutes. Felix and Jisung brought up the rear, arguing over some video game they’d been playing the night before. Minho broke it off by throwing a blue rubber ball at Felix, sending him whining into Changbin’s arms.

The day was hot, but instead of getting out of the heat, they let themselves melt into it. Chan jumped from one person to another, cuddling until they complained about the heat. At some point, Hyunjin and Jeongin volunteered to go on a snack run to the closest convenience store.

Jisung, Changbin, and Chan ended up huddled together, scribbling lyrics about the heat in a beat-up notebook.

“Maybe if global warming gets worse, I gotta take my clothes off,” Chan rapped, grinning.

“But you can’t do that,” Changbin added, his voice deadpan as he scribbled the words after Chan’s.

Woojin watched them from his spot on the couch, a small smile playing across his face. He was proud of Changbin and Jisung, sure, but there was something about watching Chan work that just made him feel…good. He looked like he was doing what he was born to do—although Woojin wished he would get more sleep.

“Ah, it’s too hot for this,” Jisung whined finally, throwing himself back on the ground. Felix let out a groan of agreement, not bothering to lift his gaze from his phone screen.

The rest of the day passed without incident. The sun slipped below the horizon and their group slowly dispersed.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” Minho teased, getting in one last jab before he left with Jisung.

Finally, only Chan and Woojin were left again. Woojin was warm and sleepy, and when Chan snuggled up to his side again, Woojin slipped an arm around him. He could feel Chan smile into his shoulder in response.

“So…you wanted to talk to me about something?” Woojin found himself asking. The words slipped out easily, betraying none of the nervousness he actually felt.

This time, it was Chan who seemed nervous. He played with Woojin’s fingers, avoiding his gaze. Normally, the darkness helped him open up, but that didn’t seem to be the case tonight.

Or so he thought.

“I like you,” Chan blurted out suddenly, “Like, really like you. Um, as…yeah.” He trailed off, the blush on his face obvious even in the low light. He played with the hem of his shirt, stretching it out. Woojin reached out instinctively, stopping him from doing too much damage.

“I like you too,” he blurted before he could overthink it. He swallowed hard, hands shaking, and waited to see what would happen next.

Chan looked up, his eyes wide. There was a vulnerability and uncertainty in them that Woojin wasn’t used to seeing in him. There was also hope there, and as they stared at each other, he could see it growing.

“Really? Like, really?” Chan asked, excitement creeping into his voice. A laugh bubbled up in Woojin’s throat. How could anyone not love Chan? He was so cute.

“Really,” he agreed, and even he could hear the warmth in his own voice.

Chan beamed, wrapping both arms around Woojin’s waist. “Can I kiss you?”

Woojin didn’t waste any more time with words—he’d been waiting for this for too long already.

Chan’s soft lips fit perfectly against his. He was so warm, so soft, so…Chan. He felt himself smiling as he pulled Chan into his lap. As much as he never wanted this perfect moment to end, he knew there would be more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, I hope? Maybe not in this setting, but like...with Stray Kids. If you want to talk to me abt them (or other groups), I love love love bouncing ideas around~
> 
> tumblr: [personal](http://leighmeanhoe.tumblr.com) | [art & fics](http://sayaleigh.tumblr.com)  
> twitter [@sayaleigh](https://twitter.com/SayaLeigh)  
> And feel free to ask me about anything else I guess?


End file.
